petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 September 2013
11:56 you missed some things, I guess I'll point out the line numbers when I see them 11:56 AHA I found them. 11:56 Y on line 179 11:56 First succesful rotation 11:56 Y on line 188 11:57 COLLY as well 11:57 you found another I was missing 11:57 that's why the walls didn't draw right 11:57 omg 11:57 this so so awesome 11:57 I think SLICE should be floating-point, but that's not important right now 11:57 you got it working? 11:57 somewhat! 11:58 I'll post the working code 11:58 Congratulations! 11:58 still can't walk foreward but the 3d rotation kind of works 11:59 by the way, line 110 should be J=I+Q if you don't want those weird spaces 11:59 and you can set Q=1, since speed's not really an issue 11:59 calc 11:59 http://pastebin.com/2niuQ6N0 11:59 you can directly paste this into the playbasic 11:59 and it should work with some rotation 11:59 I dont know what else i'm missing it seems off 11:59 but it renders again no more black screen 12:00 okay, next let's make DIST floating-point 12:01 kay 12:02 omg that caused the corners of walls to show up 12:02 WOO 12:08 okay calc I changed this so that Slice is a float and it messed up some of the walls so they draw entirely white. T=(T+SLICE# )*8 12:08 the walls are already messed up :P 12:08 hold on, let me paste you something with much simplified texture code 12:09 http://pastebin.com/Y7HvkXLZ 12:09 no reason not to loop now that we have speed on our side 12:11 cool 12:11 hmm, I think MOD isn't what we need in this case 12:12 since it's supposed to work with integers only 12:12 oh 12:12 I see. 12:12 also i'm trying to figure out why movements not working it renders fine now (sort of) 12:12 how did movement work in the raycaster you made? 12:14 uhh... I modify the position based on which direction you're facing 12:14 oh 12:14 I see the problem 12:14 "and" is not what you should be using 12:15 ohh 12:15 that turns the assignment expressions into conditional expressions, lol 12:15 (I think) 12:15 the AND operator doesn't assign :/ 12:16 that's why sometimes it's nice to have the different = and operators, lol 12:16 SMILEBASIC would call you out on that 12:16 yeah. 12:16 The And operator performs a logical (bitwise) And on the two specified operands. 12:16 12:16 that's what the help says about AND in playbasic. I like their help files system. 12:18 ok makes sense I see now 12:19 also, I suppose the proper alternative to MOD(COLLX#,1) here is COLLX#-FLOOR(COLLX#) 12:21 http://pastebin.com/YpFCXjmM 12:21 there we go. movement sort of works? it seems finicky or buggy though. 12:22 yeah, *something* is still really weird with the rendering though 12:22 yeah. 12:23 hmm, line 163 needs a COLLY# 12:25 yeah i fixed that on mine once thanks for seeing it 12:25 ugh I dont know what else is wrong. 12:26 lol, line 159 you put an =1 instead of =0 12:26 though that doesn't seem to fix much 12:28 does VElZ have any importance 12:29 ? 12:29 oh, VELZ 12:29 that's for jumping 12:29 I changed this btw... it seems to have smoothed out some movement 12:29 IF MAP(ABS(X#),ABS(Y#)) THEN RETURN 12:29 CAMX#=X# 12:29 CAMY#=Y# 12:29 RETURN 12:30 o_o 12:30 wouldn't that be more like preventing crashes? 12:30 X# and Y# shouldn't be negative anyway 12:31 abs only returns positive integers it wont return a float 12:31 here were trying to access the array using whatever value 12:31 and playbasic wont automatically change those to absolute whole integers 12:31 on it's own i dont think 12:32 yes it will 12:32 the whole raycast routine depends on that 12:34 also, ABS doesn't have to return an integer 12:34 it does only return positive values though 12:34 (or zero) 12:35 here I found for T=0 to - 12:35 For T=0 to 0 12:35 is that meant to be something else in the loadtex 12:35 no, since there's only one texture 12:36 oh ok 12:36 I see. hmmm 12:36 hmm, you know, I almost want to start this all over again using mainly integers :P 12:36 I noticed were using box commands would there be a way to just draw the entire image offset by a value? 12:37 ah 12:37 well that'd be fun 12:37 the texture can be stored as an image 12:37 you know 12:37 can PlayBasic draw scaled images? 12:37 yeah 12:38 I have some functions for that written already to 12:38 but it's kind of 12:38 wierd. 12:38 I have a window drawing function 12:38 where you pass it if you want the image the window uses sclaed or not 12:38 scaleD* 12:38 and it renders a windowframe with border and an X button 12:38 and it will scale the image to the window size if you want as well 12:38 you could omit the border 12:38 and pass the window X and Y and window border size 12:39 but easier to do is scaleimage imagename, scalepercentX, scalepercentY, type or something 12:39 ScaleImage ImageNumber, ScaleX, ScaleY, ScaleMode 12:39 12:39 12:39 yeah, well the main idea would be to split each texture into a bunch of images 1 pixel wide 12:40 and select which image to get using SLICE 12:40 Mode 0 = (Scaler Mode) Makes ScaleImage use the SCALE X & Y parameters as multipliers of the images current width & height. (ie. NewWidth=OldWidth * ScaleX, NewHeight=OldHeight*ScaleY) 12:40 12:40 MODE 1 = (Absolute Mode) Makes ScaleImage use the SCALE X & Y parameters as the images new size. 12:40 12:40 and scale it to the correct height 12:40 now the thing is 12:40 you'd have to isolate this into a function 12:40 otherwise your source image will be scaled 12:40 and all instances of drawing it will stay the same size 12:41 hmm, that's annoying 12:41 no not really .. it's pretty simple because you could also 12:41 have a target copy and an original 12:41 then each time you use copyimage before scaling 12:41 to overwrite the last instance of the scaled image you drew 12:41 hmm, maybe DrawRotatedImage could also work 12:41 it has scale parameters 12:41 or just do it inside the function because it wont be permanent 12:42 yeah. 12:42 just use no rotation 12:43 that'd work. 12:43 brb drinkgetting time :3 12:46 Hello all 12:47 Hello? 12:48 HELLO?! 12:48 HELLOOOO 12:48 Hi 12:49 hiii 12:50 My friend says I have CAR 12:50 a long, long time ago 12:50 in a galaxy far away 12:50 I have CSD* 12:50 I wrote a variable-height raycaster in Python 12:51 The only coding I do in a real computer language is me messing with my school's website in web developer 12:51 In HTML 12:52 hey, it's still on an old flash drive! I thought it died with my old laptop 12:52 cool 12:52 oh wait. it's in a similar folder on my computer already :P 12:53 Calc do you know C or C++? 12:53 yes 12:53 Cool I gtg 12:53 i'm making tea bbiam 12:58 hey calc any luck 01:04 oh, haven't really been working 01:05 a program to emulate petit computer programs is seeming less feasible now atleast in playbasic considering how difficult it is to port a simple raycaster 01:05 :/ 01:06 I can't really see how that can be compared 01:06 I mean, an emulator would be designed to work with Petit Computer source code directly 01:07 because I don't know how to interprete some commands for instance. I can't get the petit computer raycaster to work properly so that would mean I wouldn't be able to emulate some of it's codes. Also another dilemna i've noticed. 01:07 Since Petit computer doesn't differentiate between floats and integers how would I determin what is a float and what is not. 01:08 nothing is a float 01:08 I suppose I'd have to do some testing on instances of the variable found and whether it may end up containing by chance, a floating point value. 01:08 Hm 01:08 Petit Computer uses fixed point values 01:08 Then that makes it kind of easy. 01:08 fixed point 01:08 so for example 0.4 01:08 ? 01:08 o.0 01:08 fixed point meaning the decimal point is at a constant location in the number 01:09 Petit Computer uses a format with 20 bits above and 12 bits below the decimal point 01:09 which is really more of a modified integer format than anything 01:10 basically the value 1.0 in Petit Computer is represented by 4096 01:10 and the values 1-4095 are "fractional" values 01:11 weird.. 01:11 fixed point is very good for speed, I'd say 01:11 and I'm considering we might want to do the raycaster using it 01:12 Back 01:13 Somebody should port SMB to PTC right? 01:13 *shrug* 01:13 it's already on NES VC 01:14 Yeah but it would be a cool project. 01:23 hey calc 01:23 I sort_of cleaned it up it runs a bit smoother but has some issues still 01:36 calc you know what you could do. you could try opening the WOLF3D example that comes with playbasic 01:42 I don't think that's even a raycaster 01:43 hard to tell though since the code is so cryptic :P 01:45 ahaha 01:46 the how raycasters work example you sent me doesn't compile because QuickCG.h could not be found 01:46 lol lol lol lol lol 01:46 I have VC++ 2010 01:46 I don't know about the quickcg library but it seems to be able to draw images and stuff. 01:48 this quickCG library seems useful for making games in the faster C++ language o.o and it wraps SDL. so wonderful I have to get SDL now and quickCG 01:48 :/ 01:49 although I was originally thinking of using microsoft XNA :/ omg 01:50 I wonder if I should work on a terraria style game o.0 hm 01:50 xD 02:02 I think I'm going to request for someone else to be an admin. 02:02 Calc, you want to be an admin instead of me? 02:03 Please? 02:04 wait what 02:05 Do you want to be an admin instead of me? 02:05 I can't do this... I'm just not good with confrontation 02:05 I don't know if I could handle it, haha 02:05 Ehh I'm sure you could. But if you don't want to, I understand 02:05 It's not like I'm forcing you or anything lol 02:08 Well, anyway... sorry for bothering you both earlier and now. 02:11 oh, no problem 02:11 The thought of adminning has come to my mind before... but I don't know if I could handle this community :P 02:12 Lol well, obviously I can't 02:12 I just can't stand rudeness. 02:13 And not just normal rudeness... rudeness that makes my blood boil. 02:13 Oh well, I shouldn't really be talking about it lol. Again, sorry for bothering you with this 02:30 it's ok random :3 02:31 Lol thanks 02:31 I'd be admin but Im too on and off and my internet issues are ongoing so it may not be a good plan 02:31 I have noticed though some people are rude you just have to try not to sweat it. :/ 02:31 Well, I can't grant admin rights. If any of you decide to be admins (which is great, because then I can ask to not be one anymore), just ask ddayton 02:32 daviddayton@potchgult.com 02:33 But is banning them for being rude the right thing to do? 02:33 I don't want them hurting other user's feelings or anything 02:33 What about just waiting to see if it happens again. 02:34 Knowing that a tempban will be issued if too much rudeness is expressed isn't negative. 02:34 I don't think arguing with admins should be penalized though I see people on sites get banned way too much just cause admins get ban hammer happy. 02:34 Also you gotta consider some members are still very young like kids.. and don't neccesarily always know how to behave ethically online. 02:34 Mmm yeah 02:35 further this by the amount of funny troll videos on youtube and they think it's cool to act that way 02:35 Zzyex has been quite rude on here before 02:35 :/ 02:36 I guess I'll only ban people if they're just absolutely bothering other people 02:37 I still don't want to be an admin anymore. 02:37 I don't blame you 02:38 hey randomous do you have a skype 02:38 No, sorry 02:39 it's ok. I started a petit computer skype group it only has three people. 02:39 Sounds like fun! 02:39 yeah it's just recent. I wish they'd release PTC for 3DS 02:39 Lol it's going to be quite a while before that happens 02:40 I'm itching to find out anything about it maybe new features? Wifi? I dunno. I hope they add wifi as in LOCAL AD_HOC sessions for games with a limited sync data capacity. 02:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JQxH77NWEQ 02:40 I'm listening to this right now 02:41 Lol are you posting albums now too? 02:42 Your not being an adin anymore random?D: 02:43 No, I still am (for now). 02:43 Ok 02:43 who's gonna replace a mod like you?D: 02:43 Someone with more patience and understanding, I hope 02:44 KK 02:45 If it means anything to you, I think you're doing a good job 02:45 He id doing great 'w' 02:45 *is 02:45 Well thank you, that means a lot 02:45 Weather they both quit,or just one,their names will be around Wikia forever. 02:47 yeah I was gonna say you are doing a good job 02:47 have you guys heard about Steam OS ? 02:47 Thank you! Yes I have 02:47 I'm _kind of_ excited. 02:47 It apparently pushed Nvidia to start supporting Linux 02:47 You know what that means right? 02:47 because Microsoft is being stupid and trying to Kill the PC gamer. It's just not going to happen and I KIND OF saw this coming 02:47 No? 02:47 It means Linux may become another standard OS for gaming 02:48 It means Microsoft will soon be out of the Mainstream and the FREE operating system Era will begin to take hold on the market. 02:48 :D 02:48 Well hang on 02:48 Either that or A build of Linux will go Commercial. 02:48 Who knows what might happen? Lol 02:48 Linux is already commercial with things like Redhat 02:48 And nobody uses Redhat (sorry if you do) 02:48 true. Well I'm imagining it like in the .hack//sign world where the OS and the game are integrated as one piece of software 02:48 Ubuntu and Kbuntu are so much better 02:49 and I won't even say anything about backtrack other than... it's backtrack lol 02:49 02:49 I dont know how to use it XD 02:49 I don't know what that is lol. I use a variant of Ubuntu myself 02:49 (Mint) 02:49 backtrack is meant for hacking. 02:49 Oh, I see 02:49 well actually. 02:50 It's meant for techs to hack and find insecurities in software or networks. 02:50 if you go the white hacker path 02:50 Lol 02:50 and it's good for testing how long it takes to crack your own secure software. 02:50 for things like RSA encryption 02:51 what's scary is I still use windows and I know that there's atleast a few big insecurities in it still to this day 02:52 hmm, sometime I should try to modify my CHIP-8 recompiler so it will be able to generate code that can coexist with other generated code in a single PRG 02:53 That would be pretty cool 02:53 i.e. use unique label prefixes 02:53 Then you could have a super program with all the little games 02:53 yep 02:53 It's totally doable 02:53 Just keep a table of all the variables 02:53 Anybody can tech me how to use RND 02:53 twin tried 02:53 but the code failed 02:54 RND(N) gives a random number from 0 to N-1 02:54 RND(10) returns a random number from 0 to 9 02:54 What calc said 02:54 random integer, I should say 02:54 What you need is a variable to. 02:54 X=RND(10) 02:54 X will be any number from 0 to 9 02:54 I think you can also use it to throw a random result in a math formula. 02:55 A=A+RND(10) 02:55 Or choose a random element in an array: 02:55 X=ARND(10) 02:55 dim array(15, 15) 02:55 print array(RND(15), RND(15) ) 02:55 xD random me and you same page 02:55 it should print 0 with that example. 02:56 you can use square brackets to access array elements? :O 02:56 but do you need those square brackets 02:56 Yers 02:56 You don't need square brackets 02:56 that might make code more readable. 02:56 So [] is also interpreted as () 02:56 You CAN use square brackets though 02:56 (I've tried) 02:56 I didn't think to try. 02:56 Only for arrays 02:56 oh. 02:56 Errr I think 02:56 gotcha. 02:56 XD well. 02:56 that's interesting 02:56 Indeed. 02:57 twin gave me this 02:57 I wanna create a random mml generator that detects the previous pitch and note to try to form something that would sound synchronous with the rest. 02:57 a short melody generator. 02:57 maybe use fourths.. and only whole notes 02:57 :/ 02:57 random would that work? 02:57 Yes 02:57 If you kept track of each note played... sure 02:57 each note or only the previous one. 02:58 If you're only worried about the previous one, just keep track of the previous one 02:58 But usually harmonies work best in groups of 4 notes 02:58 A=RND(3) 02:58 If A=1 then GOTO @1 02:58 If A=2 then GOTO @2 02:58 If A=3 Then GOTO @3 02:58 02:58 No 02:58 It's 0, 1, and 2 02:58 Not 1, 2, and 3 02:58 I should try it once I finish setting up an SDL wrapper. 02:58 oops 02:58 yeah 02:58 thats what he said 02:58 I found an SDL wrapper that makes using SDL easier. 02:58 but it didnt work 02:58 Lol it's all right 02:58 then I can do smaller projects in C++ 02:59 is anything wrong with the code? 02:59 A=RND(3) 02:59 and have graphics and sound. it'll be so cool. 02:59 one nice thing is that you can designate a pitch by number in MML, so you don't have to worry about octaves, flats, and sharps 02:59 ON A GOTO @1,@2,@3 02:59 I can finally make use of classes (XD) 02:59 oh ok. 02:59 you can do something like "N"+STR$(PITCH) 02:59 can I store a label in a string and call it from a string random i petit computer 02:59 could you tyep me code he gave me,but revised? 02:59 *type 02:59 if you don't mind 02:59 ON RND(3) GOTO @1,@2,@3 02:59 That's how I would do it 02:59 will it go to the result random? 03:00 One line? 03:00 Yes 03:00 ok 03:00 What do you mean Gimme? 03:00 ima try that 03:01 *imma 03:01 hmm, one *really* nice thing if I make a game pack with everything in one PRG is that I can reuse all of the special routines 03:02 like for checking keys or loading/storing a bunch of "registers" at once 03:02 Or like the RAINBOW function! 03:02 lol 03:02 Lol wait, I never told you did I 03:02 this stuff's in black and white :P 03:02 nope, don't think so 03:03 In my contest entry (which I didn't finish) I had a function called "RAINBOWNESS" which would (very efficiently) make a color cycle through a rainbow 03:03 heh 03:03 Well, I say it's efficient because it's 3 lines... but I'm sure it's not lol 03:04 I like tea too much but I need to drink less caffinated tea and more herbal tea. 03:04 one thing I'm sort of proud of in my recompiler is how I can change most conditionals into IF THEN statements 03:05 That's impressive 03:05 Considering conditionals are super restricted in Petit Basic 03:05 (well, any basic really) 03:05 because in CHIP-8 bytecode, all conditionals are "skip the next instruction if the condition is true" or something like that 03:05 Ewww, so you'd have IF 03:05 Next line GOTO? 03:05 well 03:06 Well, not always lol 03:06 originally I had it do IF GOTO @ADDR+4 or something 03:06 Oh I see 03:07 but now I invert the condition and put the next line in the THEN 03:07 though I have to make an exception for the case of two "skip" instructions in a row (which does happen sometimes :P ) 03:07 Yuck 03:08 why "Yuck"? 03:08 I used to have a label before every translated line of code, too 03:08 It's just coding 03:08 but now I only have them before lines that can possibly be jumped to, lol 03:09 well anyway, the main thing I have to watch for is that I fit every translated instruction into one line of code that can fit after a THEN 03:09 Because double jumps are things I always try to remove in my compiler 03:09 oh 03:09 Lol *compiler research 03:09 which is usually feasible for code that I'm not generating subroutine calls for anyway 03:10 Calc maybe you and I should work together on the PTC code generation project 03:10 since I'm doing stuff in the same category as you anyways 03:10 thanks random 03:10 eh, this is a bit different 03:11 What did I do? 03:11 your code works perfectly 03:11 Cool! 03:11 You helped me to learn RND 03:11 You can replace the "1 2 3" with whatever labels you want 03:11 Thanks ;D 03:11 Yeah I know 03:11 Oh good 03:11 also by changing the rnd value,it can take you to lots of diffeerent labels. 03:11 You knew that though -_- 03:12 Yes 03:12 If you have more labels than what can fit in a line, you cna kind of hack it in 03:12 With MATH! 03:13 heh, the line length limitation can be annoying at times 03:13 And ON...GOTO hierarchy stuff 03:13 Absolutely Calc 03:13 Stupid 1 line if statements 03:14 for the longer sequences of text in Steins;Gate 8-bit I had to make it able to span two DATAs :P 03:14 which wasn't too bad to implement, but still 03:14 cna? 03:15 Did you use some sort of token on the end of the first string? 03:15 And lol *can 03:15 oh,ok 03:15 nope, a token at the start of the second string 03:15 that *can now make sense XD 03:15 which is a space 03:15 Lol 03:15 to both 03:15 and gets included in the string 03:16 it helps me feel I'm not wasting too much space since the space is getting used :P 03:16 Lol does it happen that often? 03:16 oh, definitely 03:16 yay I got SDL installed again. 03:16 Oh sparky 03:16 I can fit 128 characters of text max (usually less because of word-wrap) 03:17 ? 03:17 Oh, how did you implement word wrap? 03:17 I implemented it... probably poorly 03:17 Huh/ 03:17 *? 03:17 Oh sorry Sparky, that was for calc 03:17 whats word wrap in PTC? 03:17 I search for the next space in the string and see if the current word would go too far 03:17 oh,ok 03:17 Oh, that's all I do too 03:18 ...except I do it every letter, which is bad 03:18 well, so do I, I think :P 03:18 but INSTR is pretty efficient 03:18 It was the easy way of making the text appear one letter at a time without storing state 03:18 Yes it is 03:19 Because it uses a real machine-code loop instead of an interpreted loop lol 03:19 yeah, heh 03:19 oh, this reminds me 03:19 I found a glitch in SUBST$ a while back 03:19 What's that? 03:19 and tried to report it to SmileBoom :P 03:19 I mean what's the glitch 03:20 text wrapping is interesting. 03:20 if you try to replace characters with an empty string, it just returns the original string 03:20 I can't remember who it was but somone came in here saying they wanted to make petit internet or something. 03:20 so you can't simply "delete" characters 03:20 I don't think that's an error 03:20 I feel like SUBST$("ABC", 1, 1, "") should return "AC" 03:20 It would have to shift all the string's contents over 03:20 It really should. But the easy way is for it to not tdo that lol 03:21 That's why I think it was on purpose: easiness 03:21 but it works with replacing two characters with a one-character string, for example 03:21 It does? I haven't been able to make it do that 03:22 I had "POODLE" and tried to change it to "POOL" 03:22 SUBST$("ABCD",1,2,"Z") returns "AZD" 03:22 You guys teach me so much about coding,thank you. 03:22 Hmm... maybe I was doing it wrong or something 03:22 We're just rambling though lol 03:22 Well 03:22 I mean everybody helps me code 03:22 but SUBST$("ABCD",1,2,"") returns "ABCD" 03:22 which is silly 03:22 coinz taught me how to put pc songs on ptc 03:22 twin taught me input 03:23 yoy taught me rnd 03:23 I think i knew print 03:23 twin taught me mem$ 03:23 twin taught me load 03:23 i learned beep 03:23 calc,maybe,taught me jump 03:24 twi also taught me @Loop 03:24 for music 03:24 Oh yeah, sparky. I wanted to tell you 03:24 hmm, I also don't think there's a way to put quotation marks in a DATA string 03:24 What? 03:25 I just put in a different character and have my text displayer change it on-the-fly 03:25 If you have something like 20 labels you want to go to with ON but you can only fit 10 per line 03:25 You can do something like this: 03:25 A=RND(20) 03:25 ON RND? 03:25 You told me that for 15,and it worked,though i onye put 7 03:26 *only 03:26 ON FLOOR(A/10) GOTO @A1,@B1 03:26 Well now it's not going to make sense because it's all broken up. Hang on, let me type it somewhere else 03:26 kk 03:26 sry 03:26 wait, can't you just do 03:26 ON RND(3) GOTO @1,@2,@3 03:26 is what u told me 03:27 ON A GOTO @1,@2,...@10 03:27 wouldnt that be on? 03:27 Not if the labels don't all fit on one line 03:27 ON A-10 GOTO @11,@12,...,@20 03:27 Does the ON just not jump if it can't find the number? 03:27 I think so 03:27 I thought it gave an error... 03:27 let me check 03:27 Otherwise I was going to suggest the exact same thing lol 03:27 it wont 03:28 Oh ok. Do it calc's way then lol 03:28 itll jst goto whatever u put 03:28 *just 03:28 I don't think i'll be needing on 03:28 Aren't you using it though? 03:28 until I maybe make spark bot,ive beeen thining about 03:28 yeah 03:28 but for >20 03:28 no 03:29 spark bot 03:29 not a bot here 03:29 Lol 03:29 but a ptc game 03:29 if you have a *really* large number of labels, you can name them all similarly and do something efficient like 03:29 Oh right 03:30 GOTO "@NAME"+STR$(A) 03:30 I always forget you can jump to a string 03:30 if you have labels like @NAME0, @NAME1, @NAME2, etc 03:30 Or if you don't want to name your labels all weird, you can use an array 03:30 that's also true 03:31 Gimme, did you like that one album that you thought you liked? 03:31 ... I mean, the one I posted a while back 03:32 I've always thought that if I wanted to make some sort of crazy scripting language I'd use an array of strings and GOTO sequential elements 03:32 That would be pretty cool. Why would you need a scripting language in BASIC though? 03:32 well, I already have one in Steins;Gate 8-bit 03:32 I think the petit who wanted internet [03:33 though it's not as crazy as what I just suggested :P 03:33 Oh, I see 03:33 was random literally wanting the 3ds v to have internet 03:33 or Epicguy500 03:33 and his epiwebz 03:33 *person 03:33 @Coinz 03:33 but that's what handles all the setting flags and choosing which text to display 03:33 and which images to display, music to play, etc 03:34 it even supports multi-line IF/ELSE/END statements :P 03:35 Jeez, you're way too good at this Calc lol 03:35 basically everything that starts with @ is a scripting instruction, everything that starts with * is a command (to compare with user input), and everything else is text to display 03:36 it really helps that I have access to the original scripts, though :P 03:36 otherwise I'd have to guess what happens internally in the original game 03:37 Lol it doesn't matter. You're still way too good at this. 03:37 Oh, did you ever try the Solitaire game yet? No pressure or anything lol 03:38 sorry, nope 03:38 No worries 03:38 most of my actual game playing lately has been Zero Escape 03:38 Don't forget: it comes in Klondike (?) and Spider varianats 03:38 *variants 03:38 Anyways,GTG 03:38 Bye 'w' 03:38 Bye! 03:38 ~Bye 03:38 Zero Escape? 03:38 bye 03:38 Logging Out~ 03:39 ~Sparky~ 03:39 Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors and Virtue's Last Reward 03:39 ...What? 03:39 Lol I'm sorry 03:39 the names of two games :P 03:40 first one for DS, second one for 3DS 03:40 Oh OK. 03:40 I guess I just know too many games lol 03:41 They're pretty much psychological thriller visual novels with some "escape the room" gameplay 03:41 Those are fun. 03:43 <0Games> Sup? 03:43 hey 03:44 <0Games> Since my experience never matched Trinitro's shooting method, I've been stuck with Apocalypse Rising. 03:44 <0Games> ... 03:44 <0Games> So is randomous always going to be the wikia bot? 03:44 lol 03:45 <0Games> Or is that randomous? 03:45 yes 03:45 <0Games> Lol, knew it. 03:45 Oh sorry, I was doing homework. Hi 03:45 <0Games> Homework at 8:45? 03:45 I have to make the gnumake utility in C 03:46 <0Games> I do mine at school because I can. 03:46 It's going to take a while... so I've been working on it non-stop 03:46 Maybe Calc will realize how monstrously huge that is 03:46 <0Games> C I struggle with. Since math comes easy to me it's nice to have challenges. 03:47 I used to struggle with C too. But then I learned BASIC... and somehow it all became easier 03:47 Which is absolutely stupid lol 03:47 <0Games> Visual Basic and SmileBASIC are my starters... 03:47 It was TI-BASIC for me. But learning real BASIC somehow helped for C. 03:48 <0Games> I'm on my Surface RT so I can exit to a menu and come back, so... 03:48 I started with TI-BASIC as well :D 03:48 <0Games> I'm going to research some more Visual Basic sometime, I have been focusing with SmileBASIC... 03:49 <0Games> I started with VB. 03:49 Lol with a name like that, I figured 03:49 true enough :P 03:49 <0Games> Lol. Where 03:49 Calc, my teacher is making me implement the gnumake utility 03:49 <0Games> Where's GimmeMoreCoinz now? 03:49 What do you say to that? 03:49 <0Games> Oh, away. 03:50 I'm... not even sure what that entails 03:50 but basically "make" I guess :P 03:50 Oh, never mind then lol 03:50 You know how make works right? 03:51 more or less 03:51 I have to write a program which works exactly like make 03:51 So my program will read a makefile and perform the actions much like gnumake 03:53 <0Games> Oh sorry, I'm reading The Hunger Games in a second tab. 03:53 Don't worry 03:55 <0Games> This might be the first time I've had chat opened without Petit Computer running on my DSI... 03:57 <0Games> It's getting late. See ya. 03:58 Bye! 03:58 i'm here now 03:58 Oy Gimme 03:58 Did you like that one album I posted? I won't mind if you didn't, I just had a question if you did 03:59 which one you posted two. 03:59 The one you said sounded like ear candy 03:59 The green one 03:59 yes Idid I didn't listen to all of it 03:59 but I did like it 03:59 Oh OK. Do you know of any other albums with a similar feel to them? 03:59 I've been looking, but I haven't found any 04:00 no I don't unfortunately. The only thing I can think of close to that is something that paragon made at newgrounds 04:00 That's all right 04:00 and rewriting a form of CMAKE from the ground up? 04:01 sounds like some form of programming punishment to me or hard training.. 04:01 Lol YES! Exactly lol 04:01 it'd be even worse if you were graded entirely on how it benchmarks 04:01 It's just whether or not it functions like make 04:01 probably will test it on real source file projects with make files. 04:01 Yes 04:01 does the program your writing call the compiler 04:01 to assemble it 04:01 ??? 04:02 Make just runs a script. 04:02 does it have to also compile 04:02 The actual make utility doesn't compile anything. It just calls other utilities 04:02 yeah that's what I meant 04:02 I'm just calling other utilities 04:03 you know what would suck more? if you got told to create a program that could read and write text from any windows window. by clicking on it first. 04:03 Any utility the user might want... I have to call it 04:03 LOL 04:03 and you had to use the win32 API 04:03 Is that what you're doing???? 04:03 my quest in making a decent bot led to researching it 04:03 Oh my goodness 04:03 Just use C# 04:03 C# will give you control over whatever window you want 04:03 it has to be a window not created by the program. 04:03 C# can do that 04:04 cool 04:04 You still need to use the win32 api 04:04 But C# sort of wraps it, so it's easier 04:04 Yeah I saw some sources, I copied some example code and most (none of it) compiled for me. 04:04 I have the .net framework and microsoft visual C++ and C# 04:04 Lol I'm sorry, I understand your pain 04:05 it's ok i'm occupied with new ideas all the time i'll eventually figure it out. 04:10 hi doods. 04:11 hallo 04:11 i got a new game idea...this one is weird. 04:11 argh I can't get to the configuration again for directories in VCC 04:11 but i'm torn between keeping it in petitcomland or going to html5. 04:11 hi hseiken 04:12 i want people to play it because I think it's good concept...but i like petitcom more than html5. 04:12 questions to ask yourself: is portability important? what about multiplayer? Do you want higher quality graphics and sound? 04:12 grrr. 04:12 well, the game won't be multiplayer at all. 04:12 if anything it'll have two player trade off play at most. 04:12 but it's single player game at heart. 04:12 graphics aren't important to me. 04:12 the portability is the real issue, i think. 04:13 but with it comes the headache. I'm much more adept in ptc. 04:13 portability as in code or as in device? 04:13 device. 04:13 i'd be using stencyl's html5 engine, which is portable to all major formats. 04:14 including ipad/iphone and android devices. 04:14 and it's a game that doesn't require real buttons. 04:14 er, just realized that was a bit unclear on my part :P 04:14 yeah, i understand, the lower level stuff you mean. 04:15 but you should know i'm not very keen on stuff below mid-level languages. 04:15 yeah, I meant that vs portable as in handheld 04:15 i'm mid to high level. 04:15 oh i see...well, in that case, yeah, it'd still be portable. 04:16 with stencyl i could go more balls to the wall with graphical stuff, but with petitcom, i'd be forced to deal with balance of gameplay and presentation, which I think is fiercely important. 04:16 but i wouldn't get the exposure...which i guess isn't a real issue because my game would be super niche. 04:17 i'll probably end up doing petitcom version just because I don't like doing dev on pc at all. 04:17 lol 04:17 i like stepping away from the internet distraction. 04:17 as well, petitcom has the added layer of standardization. 04:17 i don't have to do much testing on other systems. 04:18 cause if it works on my DS, it works on all DS's. 04:18 and plays exactly how i intended everytime. 04:18 unless you abuse VERSION :P 04:18 haha, screw version...that's more work! lol 04:18 coders are lazy, dammit! 04:19 why do with 10 lines what you can do with 1? 04:19 :p 04:19 At any rate, the game itself...if you guys are interested... 04:19 bullet hell + ikaruga + arkanoid is my plan. 04:19 Already got a name. Ikanoid. :) 04:20 ooh, cool 04:20 I've played Ikaruga but I haven't heard of Arkanoid 04:20 Arkanoid is old breakout-style game with powerups. 04:20 Arkanoid? 04:20 so i'd be taking that to extreme in ikaruga land. 04:20 Oops, hseiken did what I was about to do 04:21 ah, I see 04:21 basically, imagine breakout with ikaruga style mechanics in bullet hell boss rush. 04:21 but the bullet hell would come from suicide bullets of blocks you break. 04:21 and the blocks are created by the boss. 04:22 hmm, interesting 04:22 absorbing shots with your paddle by changing colors to match the bullets is how you power up the ball to damage the boss. 04:22 are you planning on using the color mechanic from ikaruga? 04:22 yes, definitely. 04:23 my idea for implementing it in my game is that you change colors not by button push but by touching each side of the screen...one side is one color, the other side is the other. 04:23 bullets can damage you, but you have 'cockpit hitbox' of your paddle. 04:23 well, from what I can tell, PTC is a great platform for making shooters 04:23 Yes 04:23 It was super easy to make the foundation for Pixel Machine... even if I never finished it 04:24 I still need to check that out...i read about it and it seemed very unique! 04:24 Thank you! You know it doesn't really do anything yet, right? 04:24 it's a shame you didn't get to enter the art style contest. 04:24 The only thing you can do is collect ammo... which isn't much fun lol 04:24 But you can aim and shoot! And eventually shoot rainbows lol 04:24 well, as they say, you begin to move a mounting by first relocating a small pebble! 04:24 Lol 04:25 you don't even want to know what first iteration of botris was...lol 04:25 very stupid. 04:25 and it's still riddled with bugs now! lol 04:26 PROTIP - you can 'eat' blocks by rotating or moving pieces in area 1. 04:26 SNAP! 04:26 lol 04:26 i never could get that check working right. 04:27 well, I need to get some sleep 04:27 peace, calc. 04:27 Good night! 04:27 I need to work on hw, so I'll be afk 04:27 see ya 04:27 wikia bot, are you brianxp? 04:27 Random 04:27 okay. 04:27 cool. 04:27 It's always random 04:27 100% 04:27 i showed up just as everyone goes away....lol 04:27 guess i'm out too. :) 04:27 Lol I'm sorry! 04:27 peace guys. :D 04:27 Bye! 05:03 PM Tosharu: well finally found the issue I did everything right except;; PM Tosharu: I didn't put SDL.DLL into the same folder.. I hate you have to do that every time? jeez.. 02:48 PTC Wikia Bot? 03:39 miauf 03:41 hi 03:43 Hi xD 03:47 I was wondering if anyone has seen Calc84 around 03:49 Me not 03:49 Im new here 03:57 mmm 03:57 So boring 06:44 Hi random.'w' 06:48 '-' 06:48 kk 06:48 I'm thinking of a new game also 06:48 Called BeModded 06:48 It's a fake chatroom 06:49 with premade phrases 06:49 ur score determines weather youd be a "fake mod" or not 06:49 so the players will act on they usually do 06:49 tobu youll have to ban often,if hes ok being in the game 06:49 youll have to answer questions 06:49 Such as programming things 06:50 you can be you,or brian,if you guys are okay with that 06:50 Or yourself.....meaning the player 06:50 So the first version will be PM 06:50 you can only talk to one at aa time 06:51 and the final or further versions will have chat flowing perfectly 06:51 but preset phrases 06:51 and itll stop for you to reply each tie a messege comes 06:51 Does that sound lie a good game?and one youd be ok with? 06:52 I'm sorry, I'm AFK. I don't know why it doesn't show me as "away" 06:52 Me either.'-' 06:52 Sure, that sounds great! I don't mind if we're included 06:52 Thats ok 06:52 I'll get permsiion fro everybody though. 06:53 *permission everybody 06:53 I was thinking about it at scholl today 06:53 *school 06:53 I was also thinking of making a studier XD 06:53 you fill in print as notes 06:53 and iput as ur questions 06:53 That sounds like a really good idea! I like that one 06:53 idk who would use it though 06:53 i know itd help me 06:54 Anyone would! It's good 06:54 Ok,I'll get started 'w' 06:54 would you count those as actual gaes? 06:54 *games 06:54 my 2 test ones,I didnt count so I only showed them in blog post,not programs 06:54 Errr the note taking one probably not. The other one, why not? 06:54 kk 06:55 Thanks 06:55 Imma go make a page for it 06:55 wait 06:55 hold on,I dont have a release date,which violates wikia rules,can I still make the page? 06:55 As long as you're going to make it soon and not in months 06:56 KK 06:56 Thnx 07:03 I'll use RNd() To do it too!'w' 07:03 *RND 07:09 Well,would you rather be used for the name'or brain 07:09 cause i need a name default 07:10 I could make it Trainee 07:10 Or Sparkmod 07:10 Or Noobmod..jk 07:43 goig to work on game,bye~ 08:36 testing NAME input 08:36 NAME$ 08:37 learning from persons mc ds 08:41 didnt get it :/ 08:49 I'm away 08:49 well,i was 08:49 now i can knwo when im away 08:49 i just found out where it says 08:50 *know 08:58 hello mr person 10:07 hi persson 10:07 hi 10:21 Hi everybody.'w' 10:21 hi mr sparky 10:22 Hi mrs twin 10:22 *mr 10:22 oh 10:22 ... 10:22 ok 10:22 that was on purpose XD 10:22 but I was jk 10:22 anyways 10:22 I learned buttons 10:23 good 10:23 thought i was away, did you? 10:23 You were 10:23 nnooooo... 10:23 i have chat hacks 10:23 i have an "away" button 10:23 i click it and it says im away 10:23 but i was here the whole time 10:24 watching... 10:24 brb 10:25 Ok 10:25 why are you watching when you should be working on MCDSEdit 10:25 twin-1 10:25 persson-0 10:25 So twin,I found aworking RND 10:25 10:26 ? 10:26 random told me a RND code that works.'w' 10:26 Lets see,what have a learned... 10:26 A>I 10:26 Beep 10:26 Input 10:26 buttons 10:27 Mem 10:27 name 10:27 RND 10:27 load 10:27 knew print 10:27 have you learned GPUTCHR? 10:27 or MID$? 10:27 No 10:27 ir INSTR? 10:27 but i think' 10:27 or* 10:27 MID is MIDI 10:27 no 10:27 no 10:27 GPUTCHR is a grrp as a chr 10:27 kk 10:27 MID$ inspects a string 10:27 Im just geussing 10:28 as in 10:28 *guessing 10:28 My first real game will start being made 10:28 when enough people want to be in it 10:28 TEXT$ "Wassup?" 10:28 PRINT MID$(TEXT$,2,1) 10:28 the output: 10:28 a 10:28 ok 10:28 wait no 10:28 my game is bemodded 10:28 BeModded~The "Mod" Test 10:28 the output is "s" 10:29 I dont want to know DX 10:29 your game sounds so much fun sparky ive always wanted to mode 10:29 *mod 10:29 whoopsy lol 10:29 I need a few peoplr to want to be in it though 10:29 *people 10:29 so are you basically making ai 10:29 nope 10:30 reset phrases 10:30 *preset 10:30 ye 10:30 idk ai 10:30 but how will the phrases be used 10:30 ohthats what ai is? 10:30 oh 10:30 well lemme example 10:30 im a "kinda" mod on here 10:30 not official 10:30 but i like to help 10:30 lolnope 10:30 ... 10:30 you make me depressed 10:30 :( 10:31 im sad now 10:31 goodbye 10:31 bye 10:32 hi mr levi 10:32 hi 10:33 lol jk 10:33 hi levi 10:33 cel 10:33 jir 10:33 has everyone tried minecraft ds 1.6.6 yet? 10:33 i have 10:33 i changed the top a bit 10:33 ... 10:33 where you load everything in 10:34 PRINT"Spark:Hey random,if you want to do something random,what function would you use?(BGMPLAY,RND,IDK$) 10:34 INPUT"what do u say?";say$ 10:34 If SAY$ "RND"GOTO @THX 10:34 IF SAY$ "BGMPLAY GOTO @whoops(u lose points) 10:34 IF SAY$ "IDK$ GOTO @what??? (Sparky disconnects) 10:34 ok 10:34 or other stuff 10:34 i like the steve fist 10:34 mm hmm 10:34 me too 10:34 its hand drawn 10:34 i saw 10:34 lol 10:34 HAND drawn 10:34 HAHAHAHHAHAHA 10:34 it took like an hour and a half and lol 10:34 xD 10:34 well it looks good 10:35 xxxxxddDDDd much lel 10:35 when i hear hand drawn 10:35 i think of 10:35 well 10:35 HAND drwn i c wat u did that xxxxxDDD 10:35 nvm its offensive 10:35 its not offensive 10:35 lol 10:35 say it 10:35 im being monitored 10:35 by the bot 10:35 XD 10:35 * TwinArmageddonz whispers PM 10:35 PRINT:TobuKatsu:get out twin you loser 10:35 INPUT"What will you do?"(/ban,/promote(if you do this,u suck),or /warn) 10:35 (Type):/warn 10:35 You got 100 mod points! 10:36 /promote 10:36 why would u proote katsu/ 10:36 *promote 10:36 XD 10:36 cause 10:36 i can 10:36 />? 10:36 thats definitely something tobu would say 10:36 XD 10:36 yep 10:36 and hed get banned 10:36 you did say it was based off real people 10:37 yeeerp 10:37 what do i say? (if im in it) 10:37 if i think u act some way 10:37 ill make you 10:37 ummm..hold 10:37 on lemme think 10:37 make me le troll lel 10:38 http://global3.memecdn.com/le-trolling-dad_o_964399.jpg 11:38 hi random 2013 09 25